Tú solo vives con urgencias mi amor
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Sid rompe de nuevo el corazón de Cassie, y esta ya no sabe que hacer, y Effie está cansada de eso, de ver eso, así que tomará cartas en el asunto.


**_No me acordaba de la pobre de Cassie la verdad xD, así que gracias Abi.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Skins_**

**_Advertencias: De todo un poco, Femslash y Lemon_**

**_Será un Cassffie? Caffie, Effissie, Essie, Ecassie, lo que sea, me gustan los dos primeros_**

**__Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Lemmon" del foro "Marca favorito para Slash"__**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tú solo vives con urgencias mi amor<span>_**

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Effie quería separarse, dejar de hacer justo lo que hacía, pero no podía detenerlo, así que comenzó a seguir el paso.

Y recordó muy lentamente lo que había pasado hace unas horas…

Estaba trabajando de camarera, cuando recibió un mensaje, fue a servir a una de las mesas ignorándole, pero terminó viendo algo que no debía, todo porque insistía, sea quien sea que le quería hablar estaba empeñado en hacerlo a cada rato.

Era un mensaje de Sid…que no debería haber leído y cuando lo hizo descubrió que era lo peor que podía recibir de él.

— Quiero ordenar jovencita—Le dijo una mujer molesta a la cual había pretendido tender dos segundos antes.

Pero poco le importó lo que le dijera o cómo se quejara, tan solo se fue al baño y allí comenzó a llorar.

* * *

><p>Effie llegó al lugar de comida, la verdad le habían dicho hace un tiempo que la chica trabajaba allí, y quería ir a molestarle un rato, así que se decidió pasar por allí.<p>

Lo que no esperó es que al buscarla en todas partes y que todos le dijeran que si estaba atendiendo y no se había ido de allí, que al ir al baño, se encontrara con esa chica llorando.

—Cassie… ¿Cassie? ¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó preocupada, pero la chica no respondía, solo podía ver el celular de ella en el suelo.

Así que lo tomó, a la otra ni le molestó, ni la había estado mirando tampoco.

Tomó el artefacto y al revisar miró el mensaje que la otra debió estar leyendo.

_Sid:_

_Cassie…perdona pero tenemos que hablar, porque sé que te gusto, pero no puedo, yo a pesar de pasar un buen día ayer, fui a follar con …otra, no tienes que saber quién._

_Además no puedo estar con una chica que no se quiere ni un poco a si misma, menos con una que ande de anoréxica nerviosa…así que bueno._

_Cuando lo superes llámame y tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto._

El mensaje era el más cruel y estúpido del mundo, hizo enfurecer a Effie, quien juró que se vengaría del idiota y tomaría a sus amigos para que le ayudasen.

—Es un imbécil, ¿Me escuchas? Tu no eres ni tienes que creer nada de lo que dice—Le dijo la chica tomando sus mejillas y haciendo que le mire.

Cassie estaba que moqueaba y la otra tomó papel higiénico e hizo que se limpiase con él, luego lo tiró al inodoro.

—Mi amor, no le hagas caso…—Le acarició la suave piel, la otra solo lloró más fuerte.

—No entiendes…yo si…yo si soy todo eso, y más…no tengo autoestima, así que entiendo que no quiera salir con alguien tan hecha mierda como yo que encima usa drogas y pensó en suicidarse muchas veces…pero aun así duele

Effie se molestó muchísimo, pero más se sintió triste al saber que piensa de esa forma.

—Mira…—Le dijo pero fue ignorada— Mírame Cassie…—Y luego de no prestarle atención un largo rato, la otra miró a los ojos de Effie, esos hermosos ojos que miraban con profundidad a todos pero más a ella.

—No tienes que pensar así, te buscaré ayuda y si no quieres a alguien más, te ayudaré yo misma, pero esta noche ni se te ocurra volver a tu casa, tu te vienes a la mía, y listo—Le anunció porque no era una propuesta le estaba imponiendo descaradamente eso, y cuando la otra quiso decir algo más tal vez para oponerse, que era lo más probable, Effie no le dejó y tomó su mano para sacarla de allí, le abrazó con mucho cariño y besó su mejilla y limpió cada lágrima con sus besos.

—Cas…te esperaré, no importa cuánto tiempo tengas que trabajar, me quedaré justo aquí en la mesa más cercana de la cocina, y no te dejaré huir, ¿Vale?

A Cassie le costaba entender el por qué a la chica le importaba tanto, si ella misma se odiaba, pero asintió luego de pensarlo un rato, además sabía que contra Effie no se podía, era terca e insistente, y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza había que olvidar la opción de que lo olvide.

Era algo simplemente enloquecedor, quería salir de allí ignorando a la chica que se sentó justo donde dijo, pero Cassie era cobarde para eso, así que simplemente fue a servir como tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>No tardó mucho en terminar, y Effie tomó su mano y juntas se fueron a su casa, que al vivir sola, no tenía nadie que le molestase.<p>

Y se dejó llevar

Cuando estuvieron adentro, lo primero que hizo Effie fue quitarle la campera de la otra, la colgó.

Y al ver que se mojó por la lluvia, ambas lo estaban, sacó de su pieza, mientras la otra se sentaba en el sillón.

Effie al volver dejó la ropa a un lado de la chica y le besó la mejilla.

—Te haré algo para tomar, lo que quieras—Le dijo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa—Tranquila, solo quiero ponerte una tibia y que no esté tan helada—Le explicó y Cassie asintió y se lo facilitó.

Cuando la chica se marchó, a dejándole vestida al igual que la otra, se acostó en el sillón que era más ancho.

La verdad extrañaba tener tiempo a solas con ella, pero a su vez no se sentía bien para hacer eso.

Así que para nada esperó que pasara lo que estaba por pasar.


End file.
